Prominence: Ice Cream
by Ala2-Kordy
Summary: [One-shot] There is nothing like ice cream on a hot day, especially when you are with your crush. Burn/Rean


Prominence, Ice cream

**This is the first ****Burn/Rean story in English on FFN, s****o I'm kinda excited about writing this****. I don't like them that much but I'm doing it for my twin sister.**

**So if you hate Burn/Rean, feel free to hit the back button.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN**

**Enjoy****!**

* * *

It was hot, really hot. A little too hot if you ask me. It had to be at least 100 degrees out there. It was too hot to wear pants, heck it was almost too hot to wear shorts. Everything seemed to steam and the waviness of the atmosphere was dizzy, especially for Rean.

Rean growled under her breath where she lay on the couch in the living room. She closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep; it was just too hot to move.

Suddenly, a sound came from behind her. She knew it was _him_. She opened her eyes and looked up at Burn.

"Hey, Rean, want to go out for some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Why? It's fucking hot out there," she asked. Burn usually doesn't just suddenly ask her to eat somewhere with him.

"Well, it is so hot today. And I think it might do us some good to refresh ourselves. Plus, I don't eat with you often," he smiled.

Rean thought that he had a sweet and a cute smile. The sweetest and the cutest she may define it. _Maybe he should smile like this more often. _

"So, wanna go?" he asked

She finally made up her mind, "Okay, I'll go."

She got up and put on her shoes. Then she went out the door with Burn.

They walked together down the street, the hot air pressing in at every direction, suffocating the residents. Windows lining the street buildings were either thrown open in a desperate attempt to stir some breeze from the still air, or closed tight with blinds drawn to keep the hot air out and the gloriously cool, air conditioned air in.

They turned down the street towards the ice cream shop. Rean ordered strawberry, and Burn ordered chocolate. After paying for their ice creams, they sat down next to each other and started eating.

"So, do you like it?" Burn asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I love it. Strawberry is my favorite flavor," she said between licks.

Burn smiled contentedly, "Is that so?"

Burn and Rean continued to lick their ice cream. There was an inevitable silence between the two teens as they both ate in an awkward silence. Neither of them knew what would be the appropriate thing to say. So instead they both ate silently.

Burn was almost finishing his ice cream when he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, something on Rean's cheek. He turned his head and saw a little bit of the strawberry ice cream on her cheek. She didn't seem to notice and kept on eating.

He was about to say something, but changed his mind. Somehow he thought she was cute. It was tempting…

He grinned mischievously and thought, _Well, if she isn't gonna wipe it off, then I'll have to._

"Oi, Rean, there's something on your cheek," he said.

"Eh?" she exclaimed, reaching up to her cheek to wipe it off. She started randomly wiping her face.

But then Burn put his lips on her cheek and lickedthe ice cream off. It was totally out of character for him, and he was rather surprised he actually did it.

He finally pulled away, and the ice cream was gone from Rean's cheek. Rean didn't quite comprehend what just happened. She just stayed in a daze, her hand touching the area where Burn's lips touched her cheek.

"B-Burn, w-what was that for?" she asked, blushing.

"You didn't notice the ice cream so I decided to lick it off for you," he smirked and went back to finishing his ice cream.

Rean looked at her ice cream, still blushing. She never thought that Burn will actually do something like this. _'Does that mean…he likes me?'_

She turned to look at Burn and saw that he finished his ice cream and was now licking his fingers.

"You don't seem done yet, though," he said, looking at her unfinished ice cream.

Rean smiled, "I'll finish soon."

She blushed a little and looked down at her ice cream _'C'mon, Rean, just do it,'_ she thought, _'Just kiss his cheek. It's not that hard'_

Rean quickly finished her ice cream and took a deep breath. She turned to look at him and moved closer to him to kiss his cheek. At the same moment, Burn turned his head to look at her and Rean's lips crashed into his lips by accident.

Burn's face turned a bright red as he savored the feeling. Rean's eyes widened when she realized what she had done and she quickly jerked away from him, breaking the kiss. She was blushing like crazy and she felt as if she was going to faint.

"B-Burn, I-I-I'm so-"

Before she could finish her words, Burn grabbed her shoulders with both hands, pressing his lips against hers.

Rean yelped in surprise, but it was muffled since Burn's lips were pressing against hers. She felt herself relaxing, and she started kissing back. She slowly reached her arms around Burn's, pulling him closer to her.

Burn pulled away, smiling. He instinctively licked his lips, tasting a hint of the sweet strawberry ice cream she had eaten, and that was enough to make him kiss her again.

They both moaned quietly as their lips pressed together. His tongue prodded Rean's lower lip and without hesitation the orange-haired girl parted her lips. He let his tongue slip in, swirling in circles.

A few seconds passed till they broke apart, only moving a few millimeters away from each other, their eyes were still closed. Burn pressed his forehead to hers, "You taste delicious."

Rean opened her eyes and smiled, "I love you, Haruya," she said, resting her head on his shoulder.

Burn smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I love you too, An"

* * *

**Hope you liked it.**

**Please review :) **


End file.
